Meetings Shouldn't Be Like This
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: My OC meets cloud in his most vulnerable state. Rated M just to be on the safe side.


Just something I wrote months ago!

Please, Read It! I'm sorry, but I was depressed when I wrote this!

* * *

"Please, no more! I'm sorry, I won't do it again, promise!" I begged as my father whipped me. You see I had just gotten home from school, but I was late so I got punished (like always). He seems to think I should always be home on time just because I'm an A student.

It's painful when he hits me, but even more painful if dad uses blunt objects, but what dad uses most is a belt. Today he has a belt. I usually would zone out into my mind to escape it all. I knew what could be coming next. I always wake up in his bedroom sore. He tells me it's my own fault, but he would forgive me if serviced him at night. It's a lie and I know it, but I believed it nonetheless.

"Please... n-no more," I pleaded. "I'm sorry!" I'm crying now as I lay motionless on the flood, only flinching every time the belt cracks against my already bruised skin. My skin is covered in dark purple welts, from my legs, to my arms and even my back. Dad never marks my face, because I had my mothers looks. That's the only thing he loves about me. Trash is all I'll ever be to him.

"Shut up * smack* you * smack* brat *SMACK*!" He yelled stressing out some words with each smack sound.

"D-dad, please, I'm sorry." I cried. He stopped and looked at my tear streaked face. The only response I got was him rolling the belt back up while he walked away, leaving me on the living room floor. This made me sad and relieved. Sad, because he left me there, but relieved that he had stopped. I just wish I knew why he does this to me.

Why does he hate me so much?

I waited a few more hours before I got up and sighed painfully. When I'd gotten to my feet I was trembling, too sore all over my body to move. I couldn't even make it up stairs, however I had school tomorrow. Staying home wasn't optional and I'd be hit again for sure if I skipped my classes. Dad would kill me for sure. There is no doubt about this.

* * *

I sigh tiredly as I'm taking my bath. I was too tired and sore to take a shower standing up. 'I'm pitiful aren't I?' I thought as my aching muscles relaxed in the warm water, giving them a numb feeling.

When finished with my bath I dried myself completely, wrapping a fluffy white towel around my waste before draining the tub. I walked out slowly making sure not to increase the aching and stinging. I could tell that the bruises would get darker by tomorrow.

Once inside my room I dressed in one of the night gowns my father had bought for me. It was white with a large black bow were the collar was attached to a hood. The gown only reached to my thighs, but covered my personal areas. I didn't care what I was wearing, even if dad says it suits me. I looked over to my alarm clock. Time is: 9:57. Another sigh leaves through my lips, though it was one of relief that I'll be able to wake up earlier. 'Better head to dads room.' I thought stressfully. When inside his room I climbed into his king sized bed pulled the covers over me, waiting.

"So you decided to sleep with me tonight, eh? Thought you'd be too weak to move, almost came down staires to get you." Dad chuckled. I didn't respond and he sighed, "Look, I'm sorry, okay? You know I love you, right Sky? I just get so angry and I can't stop myself after that. Do you forgive me?" He whispered into my ear.

His apology didn't sound real to me, but I forgave him, only so I don't receive another beating. "O-okay." I answer shakily with my back still facing him. He gave a satisfied grunt then wraped his arms around my waste, pulling me flush against his chest. I could feel his breath on my neck when he nuzzled into my long pure baby blue hair and drifts off to sleep.

This makes me remember the nights when he was drunken out of his mind. I got lucky if he just wanted to sleep, but that's not always what he wanted. If he still had enough energy after hitting me he'd ask for my 'services', but those nights only come around when he's drinking tons of licker or wine. If I had gotten home any latter then that I'd have to 'service' him tonight and I wasn't up to it. Never was as a child. I was a child and naive at the time, how was I suppose to know that my father would take away my "innocence" at the time.

'I just hope tomorrow is better then today.' My mind wispered as I fell into a much needed sleep knowing that my wish will never come true.

* * *

'Ugh, it's morning', I thought bitterly as I wiggled out of my fathers embrace, making sure not to wake him up. I stood up and stretched before putting the duvet back over dad then checked his clock. 'Great it's 4:12 and I'm already out of bed. Well, being a housewife is an important job.' My mind was still set on tired, but I still went to my room to get dressed.

What I wear to school is a uniform that the school provided for me. I'm required to wear a black button up shirt with wide long sleeves and gray slacks. Then there's the shoes which is your choice to decide. It's a boring outfit, but I go to an all boys school. It doesn't have to be exciting.

Anyway, that's not important so I quickly toed on my black high-tops after dressing and went down stairs to make fathers breakfast and lunch. When finished I rewashed my hands and put dads lunch in the fridge then wrapped his breakfast with some tinfoil. I left the plate on the counter with a note for when it gets cold to put it in the microwave. I then went back to my fathers room, picking out clothes he'd need to wear for work. Did I mention that he's the owner of six different corporations and does his job in managing money, enlisting new employees, and lending money to other companies? It'd be cool if he wasn't such a jerk!

My dad's pretty rich too, but didn't want a mansion. Instead he wanted a normal two story house, a large kitchen, three bathrooms, and three bedrooms. He had said that a mansion was a waste of money. Apparently no one questioned his decision, well at lest that's what I'd thought. Everyone seemed to just agree with him.

You see, my father is a very "beautiful" man, seeing as he has so many admirers. I get angry every time I see a random woman flirt with him. My anger is mostly twods dad, because he would flirt right back. It makes me so mad seeing that. My mother is dead and he can still act like she never existed. I hate him.

'Why is my life always so complicated?' I whispered while checked the time again. Sighing I got ready to leave, grabbed my shoulder bag, keys and left. I made sure to lock the door, before stuffing the keys into my bag then began walking to school.

* * *

'Good. I'm not late.' I thought, smiling as I entered my homeroom, noticing every boy in the class was looking at me with lust in there eyes. I already new, because I was as close to a girl they'll ever get and also I'm consiterd even more beautiful than a girl.

'Tch, vultures.' They stare, but never touch.

I'm glad they don't. They probably have sick little fantasies. All they see is a thin waste, nice small backside, soft long baby blue hair, pure pale skin, and beautifully long thin muscled legs. I'm like a piece of meat being thrown at wild dogs! They'd probably act like crazed rapists.

Even so, I just smile it off, knowing this is basically attracting them further. They say a smile can keep them away, however, I believe in no such thing. I just use it to cope with the problematic situation. Being asked out by random boys can be stressful. I mean, how on earth do these guys even know me? I don't even talk to any of them!

I don't want to deal with this annoying place. I get enough of the staring at the mall, the movies and even the bus. What's wrong me? Seriously, I wanna understand the problem. Someone tell me what's wrong. I really don't get life.

Why can't people leave me alone?

* * *

'Finally it's lunch. Only two more classes until I go home.' My mind whispered with joy as I walked into the lunch room. I sat in back, far away from wandering eyes or so I thought. I hadn't packed a lunch for myself and didn't have money so my best choice was to do my homework.

Too lost in my work, I hadn't noticed a tall black haired teen sit right next to me. "Hi." He purred into my ear, startling me out of my trance. "Crap!" I seethed whipping around to face him.

'I knew it! It's Rollin !' I thought bitterly and looked him up and down suspiciously. I shifted away from him glaring. Did I mention I also attract bullies, too?

"Woah, calm down, babe I just wanna talk with you!" He said putting his arm around me and pulling me close. "I thought you seemed lonely so I sat with you."He explained running his free hand over my thigh.

"Go away," I barked, slapping the offending hands away. I'm not in the mood for this crap.

He smirked widely at me and I wanted to run. Something about him seemed to make me shrink back into myself, but I held in. "It's nice to know your still afraid of me." The teen said, gripping my chin with his right hand while the other lifted my shirt. "Such a prefect body."

"Get off me!" I try to pull away, but he's too strong and I'm starting to notice that my wounds hurt. 'Why does everyone keep trying to get in my pants.' I grimace at the true statement and mentally I cursed every man I've ever encountered in my life. "I don't belong to you so let me go!" I yelped, resisting as much as I could.

Wrong move on my part.

"Shut up!" He yells smacking me across the face. I grimaced at the stinging sensation.

"Tch your nothing, but trash!" Anger showing in full volumes. He throws me to the ground then punches me a couple more times before getting up and walking away.

Curling up into a ball I start whimpering. 'I hate him! I hate my dad too. This schools a piece of crap and the teacher don't give too licks about anyone, but themselves. This place is awful almost worse then being at home, almost.

'Why does this keep happening to me?'

* * *

After lunch ended I walked to my next class with a large bruise on my cheek and six larger bruises on my neck. People must have noticed, because most of the guys in the hallway were making disgusted face while others looked a bit happy and that angered me right to the core. I could feel their stares. Danger was lurking somewhere in this hall, I didn't care and kept walking aimlessly until I bumped into someone..hard. Well, that hurt.

"Oooh," I groaned falling back onto the floor with a 'thud'. It felt like I hit a wall.

"Ah, sorry!" A tall teen with gold spiked hair yelped. He looked slightly disoriented.

"I-it's okay. I was my falt anyway so I'm sorry." This day was getting even more confusing.

"No, it's my fault for not watching my step." He explained, dropping to his knees to check if I had any injuries. The guy seemed to genuinely worried and kept asking me quistions. I said that I was fine, but he noticed that I winced while getting up. He picked me up britle style then took me to the nurses office with me yelling for him to put me down.

When we reached the nurses office he told me his name: Cloud Strife. 'What a strang, but pleasant name.' I thought as the nurse checked the bruises from the night before.

I sat through it all with a unreadable expression. I was on one of the sick beds and the (male) nurse was wrapping bandages around my chest, arms, and thighs. I sighed as I saw the nurse grimence at the large blackish blue marks as he left to get more bandages. I heard a slight growl and turned my head to Cloud.

"Who did this to you?" He asked in a sad tone. I could fell the tension in his voice. This was bound to happen.

"Can't tell you." I said simpley, trying to get him to drop it. It just too personal.

No such luck though.

"Why?" He pushed.

"I just can't okay?!" I said felling tears fall from my eyes and down my cheeks. I tried to wipe them, but Cloud held my hands then looked into my eyes with so much emotion it made me cry more. "I'm sorry." I choked out, tears staining my face. 'I'm so weak, I can't even stop my emotions from taking over.'

"It's okay. It's not your falt so don't apologize." He assured.

I smiled sadly at him. To think I had just met the guy and I let him see me at my weakest. Is my mask crumbling just from this? How disappointing this is. I'm falling in a pit of my own despair and this stranger who doesn't even know me is trying to pick something as worthless as me up. It doesn't feel real.

"You should go before you miss your class." I sniffled out, wanting to cry again, wallowing in my filthy tainted mind.

"Don't think your getting rid of me so easily now that I know you've been injured." He said sternly. "I'll walk you to your class. Mine is unimportant right now."

"Thanks." I said drowsily, all that crying was getting to me and my self loathing was getting worse. "Do you mind if I sleep? I'm really tired now." It was a lie. I wasn't just tired I was exhausted, broken beyond compare, filthy! I never be fixed; it's just not possible.

"Of course, there's no need to ask. You're in the nurses office and I think you might be staying here." The boys answer was cheerful with a bit of seriousness.

I chuckled then said," Thank you. You're very sweet." He blushed. I don't deserve that blush.

"You're welcome" His blush darkened. "By the way what is your name?"

"Sky Venice."

"Well, Sky, if it's not much of a hassle lets hang out some time." He smiled again and I forced myself to smile right back.

'To bad I won't see you ever again, because you'll forget me. They always do.'


End file.
